An important area of electronic medical document analysis is retrieving a medical entity keyword. The medical entity keyword here includes keywords in the medical text, such as a disease, a symptom, a drug, and a body part. The retrieval of medical entity keywords has been widely used in structuring electronic documents, including disease statistics, symptom collection, and drug effect analysis.